oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Oobi's Car!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Oobi's Car!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 6b | previousepisode = "Showtime!" | nextepisode = "Garden Day!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Uma is careless with Oobi's favorite toy racecar and she accidentally breaks it. Despite her apologies, Oobi is furious. Grampu explains that Uma is very sorry and accidents do happen. Grampu and Uma fix the car and Oobi forgives her. — ABC Television (source) Oobi is playing with his favorite toy car when notices that one of its wheels is squeaking. At first, he seems not to be bothered by it. Grampu walks in with a toolbox and asks Oobi to help him fix the sink. Oobi agrees and Uma comes in asking if she can play with his car while he's helping Grampu. He says yes, but tells Uma to be especially careful with the toy. Uma plays with the car and notices its squeaky wheel. She accidentally lifts the car onto its side, breaking one wheel off. Uma is distraught and attempts to repair the toy before Oobi notices. She uses toy tools to fix it and inadvertently breaks both the door and the engine cover off. Oobi walks in and asks where his car is. Uma tries to hide the broken car, but Oobi sees it anyway. After realizing what has happened, Oobi is furious and shouts at Uma for not being careful. Grampu comes in to check on the children and explains to Oobi that Uma made a simple mistake. Oobi forgives her and asks Grampu if he can fix his car. He brings his toolbox out and fixes the car within minutes. Oobi tests it, only to find that its wheels are still squeaky. Uma helps by applying oil to the wheels, fixing the problem. Oobi thanks Uma and plays a memory game with his car, a firetruck, and a bus. Uma then rides the firetruck away as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi's-Car-opening.png|"Zoom! Zoom!" Oobi's-Car-Grampu-with-a-toolbox.png|Grampu's toolbox Oobi's-Car-Uma-with-the-car.png|Uma with the car Oobi's-Car-broken-wheel.png|The wheel breaks off Oobi's-Car-looking-at-the-damage.png|Looking at the damage Oobi's-Car-Uma-tries-to-fix-it.png|Uma tries to fix it Oobi's-Car-destroyed-car.png|"Oobi car mess." Oobi's-Car-Oobi-comes-back.png|Oobi comes back Oobi's-Car-Oobi-shocked.png|"Uma! Oobi car... broken!" Oobi's-Car-Grampu-rushes-over.png|Grampu rushes over Oobi's-Car-Grampu-talking-to-Oobi.png|"Uma little. Oobi big!" Oobi's-Car-fixing-the-car.png|Fixing the car Oobi's-Car-Uma-grabs-some-oil.png|Uma grabs some oil Oobi's-Car-Oobi-and-Uma-hugging.png|"Oobi forgive Uma." Oobi's-Car-Kako-twirling-a-hoop.png|Kako twirling a hoop Oobi's-Car-game.png|Game segment Oobi's-Car-Uma-waiting.png|Waiting Oobi's-Car-Uma-with-a-firetruck.png|Uma with a firetruck *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 15, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 4, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on August 2, 2009. (source) *Oobi's car is modeled after a 1973 Ford Mustang. *Aside from the interviews, the whole episode is set in the living room. This is one of three episodes that only use one set piece, the others being "Kako's Puppy!" and "Build Fort!". *Oobi's car shows up as an Easter egg in seven other episodes: **"Dance Class!" — At the beginning, the car is behind Uma's boombox. **"Asparagus!" — Oobi plays with it before dinner. **"Sleepover!" — It's one of the things Oobi puts in his suitcase. **"Playdate!" — At the beginning, it can be seen on the table near Kako. **"Clean Up!" — It's on the bed during the "Clean Room" song. **"Kako Dinner!" — Oobi plays with it before going to Kako's house. **"Frieda Friend!" — Oobi brings it to the park. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1